Blending of polymers to make new compositions is well known. However finding polymer pairs that give useful mechanical properties is difficult. The unfavorable free energy of mixing for large polymeric molecules usually gives blends where the two polymers are separated from each other and have little or no affinity. These blends have poor mechanical properties and are not very useful for making molded articles or films. In some very limited instances two polymers show enough affinity to give sufficient adhesion between the two polymers such that blends with good mechanical properties are obtained. These are compatible blends. In very rare instances the polymers have sufficient affinity to overcome the unfavorable thermodynamics of mixing and form an intimate mixture where the two polymers are dissolved in one another. Such miscible blends are very useful in that they are transparent and often show good mechanical and rheological properties. Despite years of experimentation it is still very hard to predict, a priori, polymer miscibility.
However, even such miscible blends may still suffer from non-optimal performance in certain aspects of behavior such as mold release from metal tooling as well as the need for high flow. The combination of high flow and good release is especially important in making resin compositions for molding into long thin sections, for example electrical connectors, which need high flow, and due to the large surface area to volume, need good release characteristics so they will not stick and deform while being removed from the mold. In even more demanding applications such mixtures should also retain transparency, high refractive index (RI) and high heat resistance, for example as shown in percent transmission (% T>50%), RI greater than 1.60 and glass transition temperature (Tg)>180° C. respectively. Thus there is a need for transparent high heat resin which combine good melt flow, high heat and efficient release characteristics from the mold.